A Harry Potter/Hercules Crossover!
by Snowy Ella
Summary: Our first fic written together! Well, it should be in Crossovers, or at least Harry Potter Author Fics, but we're putting it in Harry Potter, and you can't stop us! Ah yes, we are such rebels......oh, and this is Hercules the cartoon version. The Disney v


Hey all this is our first fic together, and it's a lot of fun! For all of you who don't watch Hercules, don't worry, almost nobody does. It's Bethany's thing, and Erin watched it a few times. But it won't affect the understanding at all. Oh, and this is Hercules the cartoon version. Like, the one on Disney.  
  
  
Bethany: Bah, today is boring. I have nothing to do but.......well, nothing. And chores and homework, but they're worse than nothing.....  
  
Erin: ::who just happens to be over at my house at the time...how convenient!:: I have a good idea. Why don't we turn this into some super-cliched shindig, AND we can get lots of reviews.  
  
Bethany: You're a genius! ::invites over people form her favorite cartoon, Hercules!::  
  
Icarus: No! I did it again! I flew to close to the sun!  
  
Erin: Um....this isn't the sun. This is Florida.  
  
Bethany: But it sucks just as much.  
  
Hercules: Are there any monsters here for a hero in training to fight?  
  
Erin: Yeah, my dirty laundry.  
  
Hercules: I haven't trained for that yet.....  
  
Cassandra: ::starts having a vision:: We will soon be joined by some weirdoes in robes. ::vision stops::  
  
Bethany: ::sarcastically:: I wonder who that could be.....  
  
Doorbell: Ring ring and all that other junk  
  
Icarus: Hello...? Ahhhh!!!  
  
Hercules: *I'll* save you! ::takes out sword::  
  
Harry: Don't kill me!! ::hides behind Ginny::  
  
Erin: Don't hurt them! They're invited.  
  
HP Group (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco): ::walk inside::  
  
Bethany: I forgot I had invited them over this afternoon! Oops!  
  
Ginny: ::looking at Hercules:: Ooh, who's the hottie?  
  
Harry and Meg (who had just walked in): Hey!!  
  
Ginny: ::blushing:: Sorry!  
  
Meg: He's mine, honey, so keep your hands off!  
  
Hercules: Meg is the only girl for me!   
  
Meg: Hercules is the only guy for me!   
  
Icarus: Cassandra is the only girl for me!   
  
Cassandra: Gross.   
  
Erin: Amen.   
  
Me: How about some ice cream!   
  
Draco: Aw, don't bring in any more ice cream!   
  
Hercules: Ice cream?   
  
Me: Ya know, the best food on earth.   
  
Hercules: I must try some of this ice cream.....   
  
Meg: No girl is gonna feed my guy some food!   
  
Erin: Too late. ::pulls some out of freezer and passes it around::   
  
Cassandra: ::starts having another vision:: This ice cream will cause some disaster! ::vision stops::  
  
Erin: No!!! Not my ice cream!   
  
Icarus: ::digs into ice cream:: How could this cause a disaster?   
  
Hermione: This could never cause a dis-::stops suddenly::   
  
Ron: What's wrong?   
  
Hermione: ::points to throat::   
  
Me: She's choking!   
  
Cassandra: Told you so.   
  
Erin: Ron, give her mouth to mouth!   
  
Ron: ::bends over Hermione::  
  
Hermione: ::coughs up the ice cream:: Ron, you saved my life! ::gives him a big kiss::   
  
Ginny: Eww!!   
  
Ron: ::blushes::  
  
Hercules: Hey! I'm the hero! ::pouts::  
  
Meg: Quiet down, sweety. ::gives him a kiss, too::  
  
Icarus: Hey Cassandra, getting any ideas?  
  
Cassandra: Yeah. It'll be quicker to get out of here from the window than the door.  
  
Erin: Yeah! Everybody stop kissing!  
  
Bethany: There isn't enough to go around.  
  
Draco: ::gives me a kiss this time:: There is now.  
  
Erin: Stop the kissing!!  
  
Ginny: ::from the corner with Harry:: But we just started!  
  
Bethany: But it's getting boring. And the ice cream is melting.  
  
Everybody: ::turns back to the ice cream::  
  
Meg: Don't have it! It's evil!  
  
Cassandra: ::starts having another vision:: I see somebody flying out of the window. ::vision stops::   
  
Meg: How odd.....   
  
Cassandra: Not that odd......::kicks Meg out of the window::   
  
Bethany: Wow, you're good.   
  
Hercules: Noooooo!! ::jumps out window after Meg::  
  
Icarus: Well, Herc is my best friend. ::jumps out after him::   
  
Harry: It's the heroic thing to do. ::jump out window, too::   
  
Ron: He's my best friend, I have to. ::goes out window after him::   
  
Hermione: What can I say, he's the man of my dreams. ::jumps out window::   
  
Bethany: Let's use the door.   
  
Ginny: Finally someone sensible!   
  
Bethany, Cassandra, and Ginny: ::open the door and walk outside, seeing the heap of people::   
  
Erin: Aw, you guys are no fun ::jumps out window::   
  
Draco: Yeah, it'll be fun. ::jumps out of window, too::   
  
Bethany: Why don't we end this before somebody dies? ::checks Draco's pulse::  
  
Ginny: Good idea. ::bandages Harry's leg::  
  
Cassandra: I'd have to agree. ::wipes up Icarus's bloody forehead::   
  
Icarus: You do care for me!   
  
Cassandra: Whatever!   
  
Narrator: And that's the end of the story that had a minimal amount of ice cream involvement!   
  
  
A/N We sincerely hope you enjoyed our fic! We wrote it in an I.M. the other day, something we do not recommend. We also don't recommend jumping out of the window at home! But don't worry, no Dracos were harmed in the production of this fic. Neither were any Megs (unfortuantely), Hercules, Icaruses, Harrys, Rons, or Hermiones...I live in a one-story house! 


End file.
